ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KZN/Ragepost. Also needz moar dragons
I'm surprised by the sheer diversity in the cards of this wiki. * Sky Dragon - Crepusclum is totally not Baka - Ruler of the Underworld which is totally different from King Holon - Zwak Dragon Forme and bears no relation to Zirnitra, The Black God of Sorcery. Or Blue-Eyes White Exodia, which is a little more similar. *Dark Night Dragon is completely different from Holon - Rotiart the Midnight Flight Dragon. *Kazar, the Molten Dragon clearly isn't Elemental Wing - Flar The Blaze *Summoner Dragon could not be more different from Dragon of Envoy - Chu Liang and Angel Dragon - Wings of Light, and Harias, the Heavenly Dragon too because wow. *Blazing Drago probably doesn't take after Crimson Dragon Archfiend. *Burning Shadow Dragon must be the polar opposite of Elemental Dragon - Fire Dragon since they're so different. Also zoom in and you'll see how totally not Burning Shades Dragon they are. *Shadow Dragon! How funny we meet, because I know a Nightmare Shadow Dragon and you guys are nothing alike! *Midnight Flight Dragon - Neon is a total 180 from Archfiend Shadow Dragon and a 90 from Labores, Master Of The Day, with Dark Dragon of the Underworld on the other side. *Drago, the God Dragon, Chaos End Dragon, Lightsworn's Ultimate Light Dragon and Dragon King - OvverLordd produce a perfect triangle of...non-similarness. Gimme a thesaurus; I can't keep up with all this diversity. *Finally, a non-dragon! Nice to meet you, Dark Anchangel. I almost thought you were Samyaza, the Abyssal Arch-Angel of the End but I dunno how I missed all your distinguishing features. *Lost Dragon - Lana Elma must be looking for Black Dragon, Lord of the Shadows because opposites attract. *Kei, Guardian of the light and Sky Dragon - Mane are completely flipped, don't you think? *Elemental Wing - Auos The Strom and Wind Dragon have an association level of zero. *Volcanic Doom Dragon and Halgaër, the Magma Dragon have no common ancestors since, what, 600,000 BC? And it's 900,000 for Y Ddraig Goch, The Red God of Misery. *Aq Yilan, The Golden God of Magnanimity is like Holon - Servent of the Prime Dragon, except totally not. *Dragon of Good Fortune and Chinese Dragon - Lung aren't even from the same culture. *Where have I seen Dragon of the Sky before? Hmm...well, it's definitely not Anger Issues of the Dragon. Or White Dragon, Lord of the Light. but I'm getting closer... *Frozen Ice Dragon, did you know you're using the same icicle as Blue-Eyes Final Dragon, which is funny because you two are usually polar opposites or something like that? *No, that's Cosmic Dragon, not Chaos Red Dragon. How could you even begin to mix those two up? *Enity Magician Girl is though to be an alias of Dark Magician Girl Knight. If so, she's incredibly good at disguising herself because I can't tell anything. *Terror Freed is so crisp and Red-Eyes Unleashed Dragon is so robust. So how did I forget which was which just then? *Golem King Dragon and Continent Shadow Dragon...they're, um... *Majesty of Holiness...er, you're not Lightsworn's Ultimate Lightsworn, definitely... *Elemental Dragon - Water Dragon, um, Frozenwing Dragon, and Sky Dragon - Nox Noctic... *Tempest Dragon...and a Tempest Dragon of Destruction? OKAY SERIOUSLY GUYS FFS. Pick something original. Please. Oh yeah, and there's more; I just don't have the patience to go find any more places where you guys ripped each other off. Category:Blog posts